


Та самая игра, что украла мое сердце

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, артфик, занавесочная история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: День из жизни Венгрии, когда она вспомнила почему всё таки полюбила Австрию.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Та самая игра, что украла мое сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Арт-Фест на дайри.ру 01.17. 2012

Венгрия раздражённо переключала каналы. Телевизор выдавал сладко-сопливые сериалы, ток-шоу и рекламу и наотрез отказывался показывать что-то более-менее расслабляющее. На одном из каналов шёл концерт классической музыки, и это стало последней каплей. Эржебет выключила телевизор и запустила пультом в экран. Последнее — просто, чтобы выпустить пар. Не то чтобы Венгрии совсем не нравилась классическая музыка и не то чтобы девушка в ней разбиралась, но слушать телевизионные концерты казалось настоящей пыткой.

В комнате было душно и жарко до тошноты, а на улице дул холодный порывистый ветер, как часто бывает на побережье. А значит, стоило Эржебет хоть чуть-чуть приоткрыть окно, как её продуло бы насквозь. Но девушка всё равно рискнула. Первый же порыв ветра принёс с собой мелодию, и сердце Венгрии пропустило удар. Она не знала ни композитора, ни мелодии, но вот исполнитель был ей хорошо знаком. И кто бы знал, как она скучала по его игре.

Зачарованная музыкой, Эржебет быстро выбежала из дома и направилась к пирсу. Так и есть: там, в шаге от океана, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг, играл на скрипке Австрия. Ветер, который недавно донес мелодию до Венгрии, сейчас предательски уносил музыку, мешая наслаждаться ею в полной мере. Но девушка упорно не хотела подходить ближе, боясь испортить магию момента.

Наконец скрипка Австрии умолкла, и он вернулся во внешний мир.

— Та самая игра, что украла моё сердце, — произнесла Венгрия, подходя ближе. Родерих лишь поморщился.

— Ты мне льстишь. Я никак не могу добиться нужного звучания.

Австрия опустился на колени, чтобы спрятать скрипку, а Венгрия положила ему руку на плечо и нежно улыбнулась.

— Мой Гамельнский крысолов.

Родерих обречённо выдохнул, не поднимая глаз на девушку.

— Я же просил…

—…не называть тебя так. Да, я помню. Но мне нравится.

Наконец, удостоив её взглядом, мягким и печальным, Австрия произнёс:

— И не заканчивать за меня фразы.

Эржебет с улыбкой наклонилась, чтобы подарить любимому поцелуй.


End file.
